


Karmic Revenge

by Diredevil



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in a man's life where his wrong deeds go unpunished. However, no one can escape karma and her revenge. It may take some time, but when one does what I did... There's no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karmic Revenge

    There are times in a man's life where his wrong deeds go unpunished. However, no one can escape karma and her revenge. It may take some time, but when one does what I did... There's no escape.

 

    It seemed too easy. I don't remember being imprisoned at all, or if I was it wasn't for very long. I'm not sure if it was an outside power that released me, but that's beside the point. I was able to join society, albeit with much hesitancy. It took some time, and I know the Professor didn’t fully trust me after the events in Geosenge, however the fracture in the relationship between the two of us slowly started to mend. There would always be doubts lodged in my mind that he'd leave. If he did, it would be all right. That would be my karmic payback. It may not seem like much, but he's more than the world to me. Losing someone like him could make even the greatest of sinners repent.

 

    As things seemed to get better and better, it allowed me to use my knack for inventing to help the people of Kalos instead of the exact opposite. Several people heard about what I was attempting to do and asked for help. There were so many requests that I don't remember. However, one stuck out. It changed everything.

 

    His Pokémon on the ranch were being hunted. We didn't know whether it was by other Pokémon or trainers. He wanted a fence. The ones he built never withstood the attacks, so he asked for my help. After a few days of planning and gathering materials, I headed over to construct it. He had several Mareep, Blitzle, and a couple of Helioptile to help with solar powering the ranch. The design of the fence would take the static electricity and actual attacks from the pokémon within and use them to effectively electrify the fence. It wouldn't put out a lethal charge, but enough to scare away anything that tried. Thank Arceus the farmer didn't live near rock and ground types since the fence would be ineffective.

 

    After a few days of work, the barrier was in place and ready to be turned on. Of course Professor Sycamore wanted to come along to see what has been taking me away from home so often. It's still odd to think I have a home with him. Anywhere with him could be considered home; doesn't matter the location.

 

    "It's amazing, Lysandre." The look of awe on his face and his soft tone could warm even the coldest parts of the six regions. The remote sat untouched since this was just a viewing before it would be activated. He asked if it was alright to move closer, I said yes. It wasn't on. What damage would it do?

 

    He reached out to touch one of the panels, probably to feel the material. The seconds slowed and my world stopped entirely. Turns out there had been someone attempting to attack while I was away and the Pokémon charged up to defend themselves. It attached to the fence like it was supposed to, however pair that with a mechanical failure and… It explained why my entire world was now laying on the grass, unmoving, unfeeling. It took a few moments for me to realize what happened. This was my fault. My love was dead and it was my fault.

 

    As I sat there cradling what was left of my dear Augustine, it occurred to me. I had finally gotten my payback. I was always ready for the moment he would leave me, but it never once occurred to me that he would leave forever. Even if Augustine left my side, I would still see him around. Talking to new trainers, perhaps inside a cafe talking to someone new, always smiling. However now, even that was an impossibility. There was a small part of me that wished Xerneas was around just so he could say goodbye properly.   


  
    I don’t remember the proceedings after I took him to his second home. His assistants were in a frenzy, half of them sobbing messes and the other half trying to keep their composure so things continued to run as smoothly as they could with a major piece now missing. News reached the entire region and soon the others as well and it seemed like there was a moment of silence across the globe for the man that was stolen away far before his time.   


  
    I was distraught and a mess. The small building we used to call home, that was so inviting and cozy, was now suffocating. I wanted to leave, but I couldn’t bring myself to even walk out the door. There was no way I could leave all of those memories behind, even the ones that still haunt my nightmares. As I walked through the house, no longer a home without him occupying it, it hit me like a Mach Punch. His Pokémon. They were still in their pokéballs.

 

    A quick search led me to the small study we had for when he had to work from home. There was nothing special about the door, but it scared me. This room hadn’t been opened since Sycamore died and I was afraid opening the door would open the floodgates I had built up around my heart. With a few shaky breaths and a trembling hand clutching the doorknob, I pushed the door open. 

 

    His scent hit me immediately after the seal was broken and I wanted to drown in it, wanted to remember him for the man he was and not the body I held in my arms days before. Getting over the initial shock, it didn’t take too long to find the Pokémon, however it seemed like the only one he kept in the house was his Garchomp. The rest must be back at the lab and his doting assistants surely had them covered. Making sure there was enough room for the dragon, I called him out.

 

    One of the few things that I had never thought I’d ever see in life was a ground-type cry. Being slightly taller than I was, the poor thing started to wail and thrash about before I was able to at least stop the destruction. For being a toughened dragon, he had a soft spot for the dear Professor and losing his trainer was heart-breaking to say the least. After some very gentle head pets, I attempted to do something that Augustine did to all Pokémon regardless of type. It startled the Garchomp to be sure, however after a while, his arms lowered and he let me hug him. It was an odd sensation, the pokemon wasn’t warm like a human would be but not cold like a statue either and the rough skin made me glad I wear gloves nearly all the time. He let out a small whine and dropped his head onto my shoulder. With some soft words and some small circles on his back, I broke away and suggested we both get something to eat.

 

    I couldn’t tell you how long had passed, but Augustine’s absence was tearing a hole bit by bit in my life. Every day it would get larger, sometime by a fraction, sometimes even more, but it never stopped. Eventually I had had enough of being worn down and I was going to do something about it. I was going to see my dear once more. The details of what method I was going to use are hazy, however just as the final part of my plan was going to be executed, I stopped. There was some soft scratching on the wall outside of what used to be our room and I realized it was Garchomp. Pokémon are intelligent creatures, no matter their size or strength. Nearly all of them can sense feelings and they know when something is wrong. Putting things aside, I walked over to the door and he was in the hallway, sitting, waiting. Another soft whine escaped him and it dawned on me that if I had continued, he would be without a trainer once more. This Pokémon was technically a part of Augustine’s life and therefore himself. With that thought in mind, I gave a weak smile and gently patted his head.

 

    “Come now, let’s go for a walk, shall we?” I said softly, offering a hand. We headed outside to face a world without my darling Sycamore, however those that die have a habit of never really leaving after all.   
  
  



End file.
